White Tale
by Elete12
Summary: Charles and Delilah are two normal caribou calves. When Delilah and another friend mark go out in the woods one day they are attacked. Will they get home? Read and find out
1. Chapter1

**Chapter 1**

**OK author notes here. I will tell you how I came up with this idea. I was in Alaska taking a family vacation when we went to a large animal enclosure and research center. Well at this enclosure there were caribou, and that got me thinking 'what do the caribou feel like?' I mean what would you do if you were constantly being stalked and killed, or captured and tagged? And again that got me thinking. Now know that I am a fan of Alpha and Omega, and I sometimes twist the plot around in my head. Just for fun I was wondering what if I put caribou as intelligent creatures in there. Well that got me interested so I started playing around with the idea and eventually I got this. I even came up with names! (Which is hard for me) any ways I am going for originality here so tell me how I do…**

The sun peeked over the mountains, stretching its long fingers of light through the cold world. Giving warmth to everything it touched. The fingers reached out to a small clearing with a caribou herd. As they slowly enveloped the sleeping beasts they began to stir. The first to wake up was a young calf. She was small for her age, but extremely hard headed and courageous. As she stood up from the side of her mother her pelt caught the light giving it a glow of white infused with the burnt orange of the sun's rays. She nuzzled her mother's muzzle and said, "Mother it is time to get up."

She slowly opened her eyes to her calf and replied groggily, "Delilah it is to early go back to sleep." She laid her head back down and quickly dozed off again.

Ignoring her mother Delilah began to walk toward a stream to get a drink and freshen up for the day. As she walked she noticed another shadow lurking in the woods. She instantly froze and perked up her ears. She heard no growl or rustle in the grass but a sharp click. She relaxed again and said, "You're up early Mark."

The shadow walked out of the woods with a disappointed look on his face. He was a younger caribou but none the less he was bigger and stronger than Delilah. His pelt was a soft brown like most other caribou but instead of a pure white under belly he had a dark red. He also had a dark red patch on is left eye. "How on earth do you do that? I mean I was as quiet as possible, and I looked exactly like a wolf. How can you not be scared?"

"Oh, I was scared until I heard your heels click."

"Uggghhh. Yet again I am given away by my stupid hooves."

"Aww relax. You don't need to sneak up on others anyways. If you're hungry just eat grass." Delilah smiled. "Besides the clicking can't be helped; we all have it."

"Still… Anyways what do you want to do today?"

"Hm, I don't know. I mean we can sneak off into the forest again."

"No thanks there are wolves in there."

"Aw, you baby they're probably asleep like the rest of the herd. Besides don't you ever wonder what it is like outside the boundries of our herd? Why not try when we are young so that if we aren't killed we can say that we have been out of the borders. Think of how much bragging right we would get."

"Fine… But I don't like it."

She didn't expect anything more than him just to agree to go. In fact if he wanted to, she would've been worried about him. He was a very cautious caribou and rarely did he get in trouble, accept when Delilah was around.

The two quickly set off into the woods side by side, but unknown to them they were being watched by two pairs of eyes.

**Dun Dun Dun….. well I hoped you enjoyed it. Cause I am planning on posting another chapter in about a week or so. I hate how short this is but hopefully the next will be longer. Oops forgot to describe Delilah, She is a white caribou with brown socks and two black patches on her eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**OK I know I said in about a week but I got excited and started this early.**

Delilah and Mark walked through the forest. They had been here before but never alone. The two were nervous not knowing what could be watching them. The moved together sides pressed against each other for not only support but for defense. With their sides pressed together they looked in opposite directions so they could warn the other of imminent danger. Suddenly a twig snapped to their left. Delilah froze and stared at the spot. She saw a slight move within the shadows of a bush fearing the worst she readied herself to run and Mark quickly followed suit. They stared and listened. Suddenly a bush behind them rustled and they turned their heads back around. They saw nothing. Now confused Delilah scanned the area.

She was talked from the side by a shadow and quickly screamed. She kicked at the creature and fought for dear life.(Heh… dear, pun not intended)

"Agh, stop it you don't have to kick like that." It shouted.

"Wha-what? Who are you?" She said again confused.

"Relax it's me, Charles. Jesus Flower why did you do that? Did I really scare you that bad?" Charles said.

Delilah froze and stared at the thing that talked her. He was a large caribou, bigger than Mark yet he seemed skinnier and more nimble. He had small nubs of horns growing out of his head and he had a pale yellow pelt with brown speckles.

"YOU!" Delilah shouted now angry. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A WOLF OR SOMETHING THAT IS WHY I WAS FIGHTING! CHARLES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Jeez Flower calm down I can't help being as nimble and smart as a wolf." He replied with a smirk.

"First, quit calling me Flower it's annoying. And second how did you do that?"

"Oh, did I mention I was smart? I think I did, I have been following you guys this whole time and to be honest you two were kind of scared already. As for how I snuck up on you whenever you walked I took a step at the same time just longer so I could get ahead. And when I did I broke a stick to get you to look at me but when I saw your reaction I just had to make the best of them so I through I rock and waited until you started to look around and then pounced."

"Okay now where is Mark?"  
"He took off as soon as I attacked."

"Some friend he is."

"Hey fight or flight. Survival of the fittest. He just wanted to live."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You really are as nimble and stealthy as a wolf you know. No one has ever snuck up on me like that before."

A sharp laugh emanated from the bushes.

"HA HA. You hear that guys no one has ever snuck up on her before!" a voice rang out from behind them.

"I hear you Frank, there is a first for everything." A second voice echoed.

"Can we kill them now I'm starving?" another voice came from behind them.

"Oh, the poor dears. Look how scared they are. I think we should let them live." A female voice replied.

Delilah spoke up. "_Excuse me!_ Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh where are our manners?" four wolves stepped out of the bushes.

The one to the far right was a dark brown wolf with a long scare from left ear to his cheek and had white socks. The next one to the left was a small but intimidating white wolf with red streaks across her back and emerald eyes. The other two were obviously twins because they looked exactly the same, except the other had a tuff of red hair dangling from his head. They were large and muscular with black fur and white socks they had red eye patches and stared hungrily at the young caribou.

The one to the right spoke first "I am Frank and this is my mate Shannon." He said pointing to the female next to him. She dipped her head in hello. "And this is Greg and George." Gesturing first to the right and then the left of the twins. "And as for what we want, well if you were listening to our conversation that should answer it for you."

Delilah stood there frozen. She was shocked. _How could they be so quiet? They snuck up on two maybe three caribou in the woods with the ground littered with sticks. _She thought. _So this is how I die. _She looked at the twins and a new found hatred boiled in her. _No I won't be food for them, at least not without a fight._ She took up a fighting position and readied herself for the attack.

The wolves stared at her and began to laugh again. "How do you suppose you will fight us off? We were made to kill your species. That is how we live and how we die. You can't kill us all, and if you do somehow manage to beat us some other wolves will just come along and kill you. Just give, up it's over."

"It may be but I am not going down without a fight." Delilah retorted.

"I admire you pup for that, so how 'bout this we let you live, but next time… no mercy." The small group melted back into the woods and soon was gone. Delilah stood back up from her stance and turned to leave calling Charles to follow.

Charles P.O.V

_I have never seen her like that. I knew she was tough and always ready to flight, but that caught me off guard. I mean she stood up to wolves. WOLVES! The bane of our species and she got away unscathed! She is something else. _I thought as I walked behind her still shocked, from my earlier encounter.

I had known Delilah since she was born. She is only a few months old and is a small caribou, but she has steel in her bones. When Delilah was just one month old her mother Cheyan was injured during an attack by wolves. Delilah took care of her and nursed her back to health. Since then on I always wanted to be around her. She was so caring and loyal, but almost never happy. The only time she showed joy was when she first met Mark. She had known only a hand full of calves and never really got along with them, but Mark was different. He tolerated her and even enjoyed being with her, But he is weak! He abandoned her to death, even if it wasn't real.

I don't know why but he really gets under my pelt. He always follows the rules, always stays close to his mom, and is never afraid of telling on some one. The only time he doesn't seem to care about limits is when he is with Delilah.

"What are you thinking Charles?" Delilah asked

"He shouldn't have done that."

"Who?"

"Mark, he just abandoned you without a look back!" I don't know why but I was feeling very protective of her.

"Oh relax I will get him back some way."

"It doesn't make it right. He should have stayed and tried to help."

"You mean like you did?"

That caught me off guard and I began to blush a little, "Yeah right, like I did."

"I know you worry about me sometimes, but I am fine I can easily out run a wolf and I have sharper hearing and seeing than any other caribou in this park."

"i just don't want anything bad to happen to you." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"I said I just wanted you to be safe is all."

She stopped and turned to face me, "You're nice Charles, but you can't always be around and Mark can't either. So stop your worrying and let's get back before the others notice."

_Typical Delilah always getting into trouble and then struggling to get out of it._

"Alright then Flower let's go." I said with a smile

"Stop calling me that she called back, but I was already gone."

Delilah P.O.V

_Charles has been acting weird lately. He has been much more protective of me and I can't seem to get away from him._ Thinking about Charles gave Delilah a tingly feeling inside of her that she couldn't identify.

As she began to ponder it Charles suddenly stopped causing me to skid to a halt right behind him. "What's wrong?" I asked as I peered around his shoulder.

"They're gone." He said quietly.

"What?" I ran in front of him and stared at the empty field that once housed my herd. "No, no, no! Where did they go! They couldn't have left us behind, could they?"

"I think they did." He replied

"Why? Why did they leave us?"

"I think this was Mark's doing."

"How could you say that? He wouldn't just make the herd move to abandon us! Could he?"

"He may not have told them to move but I am willing to bet he ran back here after I talked you and told the leader who then made the herd move. Either way he caused them to move abandoning us."

My heart broke when he finished. They left us because Mark had to open his mouth. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I began to cry.

**Well that sucks don't it? I mean come on you just scared off wolves so you could live and then you get back and your whole life is gone. Wow I can't believe I wrote that. That is so uncharacteristic of me. Usually I am the one who gets screwed like that. Like this one time. I had to do a class project with a partner and I missed the day we were presenting. I did the whole project and took it with me and what did my partner do. He said, and I quote, 'my partner did not do his part of the project so I couldn't finish mine' really man! I did the whole god damn thing thanks for that. See what I mean? Any ways I have bothered you enough **

**Please review!**

**Oh wait before I go I want the readers to help me out. As you can see I have no idea as my title and I was wondering what it should be called so I am going to let you decide please pm your name or review it I will get it either way the one I like best will be made the title and the writer will be congratulated the ideas will be cut off two weeks from the first one sent in **

**Forever regard elete13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok wow I didn't think I would have this many people view my story in one day. People that are still reading tell a friend. And second please review and give me ideas about the name, haven't gotten a single review/pm yet.**

Charles P.O.V

I have never seen her like this. She is an emotional wreck. One minute she is crying her eyes out the next she is ranting about how they all can burn in hell, then back to crying. Now she is just sitting there looking out at the open field. I wanted to tell her something that would cheer her up, but for once I was drawing a blank.

I walked up to her and stood there next to her. She looked at me with sorrow in her red, puffy eyes. It hurt me to see her like this. I have no family of my own so I can't say I know how it feels. Both of my parents were killed before I could remember. How could I help? I looked around and noticed where the tracks lead. They were going south towards the border of the park.

"Delilah…" I began nerviously, "the tracks are still fresh. We could find them; get you back to your mother and friends."

She sniffled. "I see the tracks Charles, but if they think wolves are in the area they could have made those tracks to try and fool them to where they were going. I don't think it will help me get-" she broke off again crying.

I put a fore leg around her shoulder. She jumped but didn't break the hold. I looked her in those soft, sad eyes, "It is the best we've got. If you want even a chance at going home we have to try."

"Alright… but what if we don't find them?" she asked

That caught me off guard "What are you talking about? Of course we'll find them! If we just keep our heads up and try, we can do anything." I said trying to be optimistic.

She could tell I was forcing it, but none the less she began to cheer up. "Fine, but-" I cut her off with a wave of my hoof.

"'but' nothing. We will find them and you will get home. Okay?" she nodded. "Good now come on; if we want to catch them we need to start moving. Who knows, maybe we will find them by night fall

**Time break**

Well the first leg of our adventure was a complete disaster; I managed to get us even more lost. We started following the tracks as soon as she was ready and found more signs that the herd moved this way, but a few hundred yards out the signs stopped. The hoof prints disappeared and the snapped twigs were replaced by whole ones. "Looks like you were right." I told her "I see nothing that tells me they went this way anymore. And what's worse is we are now close to the border. If we don't turn back we could cross it and humans could hunt us."

"Just a little bit farther, if we don't see something for a few more yards we can find somewhere to sleep for the night."

They walked on for a few more minutes and saw nothing. "Delilah, we need to go back now. The sun is almost down. Even though it's spring you know that the nights get cold. Let's find somewhere to sleep."

"Just a little farther" she pleaded.

"No. Now."

She looked at me again with watery eyes; I guess she knew I wasn't going to back down so she reluctantly agreed.

"So where do we sleep?" she asked.

"I will find us a cave but in the mean time you need to graze. You haven't eaten all day."

"Neither have you!" she retorted with a bit of bitterness.

"Yes but I am bigger and stronger, so I can go longer without food or water. You need to eat."

"Ugh! Fine but you better be back soon." She said.

"Be right back."

Delilah P.O.V

"Stupid freakin dumbass. If he had just listened to me we would be home by now." Delilah mumbled under her breath as she started to eat.

While she ate she began to think about Mark. _Why did he have to tell them this time? I mean have been in more trouble than that before and I have gotten us out scot-free. So why did he decide now was the time?_ A stick snapped to her left. She froze and listened. There was no sharp click this time, nor a rustling bush behind her.

"Wh-who's there?"

No answer came. Suddenly the forest became dark and creepy. Every tree branch was a paw with razor sharp claws. And every root was a wolf that was crouched ready to pounce. She glanced around and began to back up. Her fur standing on end, she peered at the bush that the noise came from.

A wolf stepped out of the underbrush. "Hello there little one. Where are your parents? I'm sure you can't be out here alone."

Delilah froze and stared at the odd wolf. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Reba. And yours is…"

Taking a chance she replied "Delilah."

"Oh what a pretty name you have there. So, where are your parents?"

"My dad died long ago and my mom… I wish I knew." She answered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh you poor dear! Are you out here all alone?"

"No she's not" replied a voice from behind.

"Charles! Did you find somewhere to sleep?"

"No Delilah," he replied coming out of the woods. "looks like we have to sleep outside tonight. Who's this?"

"Charles this is Reba, she is…"

"…Someone just passing by. I saw her out here all alone and wondered if everything was alright." She paused and looked them both over. "It looks like nothing is going right for you two. I would be happy to let you sleep in my den for tonight."

We both just stared at her, eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Finally Charles spoke up. "How can we trust you? Your species kills ours for food. How do we know you won't alert your pack and kill us both?"

"You don't, but it looks like you don't have a choice."

We glanced at each other, and both came to a silent agreement.

"Or, you can just sleep outside…"

"No, we will go. I can't sleep outside without my herd. There is practically now protection."

"Good now just follow me. I will lead you in, but be careful my pack united with another so our security is much bigger than before."

"Lead the way" Charles said.

Reba smiled. "I like you two; such a cute couple."

"We aren't a couple!" I nearly shouted from embarrassment.

"Relax no need to be defensive."

She melted back into the woods. Charles and I ran after her afraid of losing the only chance we had at a nice safe sleep.

**Well again thank you guys for viewing this story. Now if you could just review it I will be set. I have anonymous reviews activated so now anyone can comment. One day in not a single name. By the way I have already written the last chapter so the ending is cemented. Just have to fill the fluff. There is going to be a SEQUEL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT! GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! Thanks to HumphrytheFunLovingOmega for being the first person to review any of my stories! This is a big accomplishment for me and I again thank you. So as for the story we left off with Reba taking Delilah and Charles to her den, how will this turn out? Only I know and I am going to tell you the answers!**

Delilah P.O.V

I woke up in a dark cave next to Charles. We were pressed together causing me to jump and hit my head on the ceiling. "Ow!" I shouted.

Charles woke up with a start. Seeing it was me he relaxed a little. "Good morning! And how did you sleep?"

Ignoring the question I said, "What happened? I just remember following Reba to the den and then 'bang' nada."

"I can answer that." A voice came from the back of the cave. "I'm Janezze, you and your boyfriend here came into our den last night. I, not knowing that Reba had brought you, attacked and caused the bite marks on your shoulder."

I glanced down and saw a leaf over what I assumed was a deep puncture wound.

"Terribly sorry about that, but you caught me off guard."

I stared back at her, "Okay, so where is Reba now?"

"She said she had to take care of something" Charles answered. "She told me that we should stay low until night fall so that other wolves won't mistake us for a meal."

_Great, _I thought._ Now I have nothing to do in a small, cramped cave with a wolf and Charles._

I glanced at Charles. "So what now, just wait and die from boredom?"

Charles rolled his eyes "you're so dramatic. I'm sure we can find something to do. I mean how hard can it be we? We slept a good while; I bet it is close to noon."

Janezze chuckled as she started to walk out of the den.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just now dawn." She replied struggling to hold back a loud laugh.

I just glared at Charles. "Well I'm sure we can find something to do." I said in a mocking tone.

"So I was a little off big deal; we can still wait out the day."

"Yeah whatever. I'm going back to sleep wake me if something important happens." I said sarcastically.

**Meanwhile with Reba…**

"Alright Reba tell us what you were doing with not one, but two caribou late at night." A strong tan she-wolf commanded.

"Before you say anything I wasn't going to kill and eat them…"

"Yeah, yeah, skip to the point." A large red wolf beside her said.

"Well I was out looking for berries last night when I walked by a clearing. In the clearing was a young caribou calf all alone. Thinking that her mother was dead I was planning on helping her out. Well when I got there and all the pleasantries were exchange I asked her if she was alright and if I could do anything to help. She told me that her father was dead and that she had lost her mother. After she finished anther young one came out of the bushes behind her. He told her that he couldn't find a place to stay so I offered them to come to my den for the night. They accepted and that is how come I have two caribou calves in my den."

"Kate she doesn't seem to be lying." The red wolf whispered.

"I know Garth, she usually does stuff like this, but this time someone saw her." Kate said sternly. "How are we going to explain that they weren't food that she was storing away?"

"Well we can just tell him that we inspected her den and found nothing, but I think Hutch would stake out there until she slipped up."

"Exactly, but he won't understand that she was helping them. So how can we explain it?"

"Look I don't know; could we pay him off or something to keep him quiet?"

"Maybe, unless he has already told someone."

"Ugh, being head alphas is so hard! Why can't the world just work its own problems out?"

"Okay, Reba Hutch saw you last night with them, and he thought that you were storing food away so you can get more food when the next dry spell of hunting comes."

"I wouldn't do that! Besides I am a vegetarian I don't eat meat!"

"We know, but even if you weren't storing food keeping food to yourself is forbidden; Even if it is alive. We have to punish you."

Reba's heart sank. She knew that punishments from them can be very harsh.

"What do you think the punishment should be Garth?"

"I don't know; nothing quite fits the bill. We can't kill her for helping someone. But we can't let her scot-free either. This is a hard one."

"Hmm house arrest?"

"No, how would they get out?"

"Eating last?"

"Maybe, but we would need to search her house for food and when the search team finds the caribou they might kill them."

"Can't do 'no duties for a week' because she is an omega. Ooo parole! Chain Humphrey to her he won't kill the caribou and hutch believes Humphrey is so annoying that anything with him involved is a punishment."

"Good, but I have a problem with my mate being chained to another she-wolf."

"How about Lilly then? I can stay with Reba and Lilly and meet our guests while she is 'punished' by Hutch's standards."

"I agree that would be perfect. Here that Reba" she shook her head. "Good I won't have to repeat myself. So I here-by sentence you to parole."

**Back at the den…**

"So…" Janezze began nervously, "How long have you liked her?"

Charles jumped and hit his head on the ceiling. "Oof, what?"

"You know… how long have you liked Delilah?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Heh." he said now nervous.

"Oh, come one. It's quiet obvious. You like her."

"Uh no I don't. She's pushy, hard-headed, always looking for trouble, inconsiderate, and… and…"

"I don't need to hear anymore." Delilah said in a hurt tone as she began to walk outside.

**Oooooo bad timing!**

_Aw crap!_ "Delilah wait!"

"Just get away from me. You don't want me around, so just go!"

_I can't __**believe **__I thought that he cared about me._ Tears stung her eyes as she ran off into the underbrush.

** Muahhahahahaha I destroy the building love! Relax I fix it later. Hey look a blue button right here.**

**\/**

**It's blue! Press it! Nothing bad can happen! It's not red!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know I am kind of feeling bad about messing with them like that, so how 'bout I fix it now.**

Charles P.O.V

_Great, I had to open my mouth like that with her in the room. _I stomped out of the den and began to follow her.

"Stop!" Janezze called out after me. "You need to wait here for Reba. I'll go find her."

"No, I messed this up I need to fix it."

"Trust me; I've dealt with others like her. What she needs right now is space; just let me talk to her. When she comes back you can have your turn."

I paused and looked at her. Despite my best efforts she got through to me. "Fine I'll stay, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm going after you two."

Janezze smiled, her sharp teeth catching the light making her look even fiercer. "I wouldn't expect any other reaction; especially judging from last night."

"Don't remind me. Just get her and make sure she's safe."

"Aye aye captain."

**With Reba and companions…**

_Ugh! This is really starting to feel like a punishment! If I hear one more 'I love you' I am going to hurl!_

Lilly giggled behind her as Garth again nipped her ear. "Stop it!" she exclaimed playfully. "You know that tickles!"

"Will you two love birds just stop! I swear I thought you said this would be a light punishment."

"Relax Reba." Garth replied, "If it is bugging you so much I will leave as soon as we meet our guests."

"Speaking of…" Lilly started. "Who are they?"

"You mean to tell me, that all the time you two were back there you didn't tell her a single thing!" she said stopping and turning around.

Garth nodded as a reply. "Bah young couples! Always too caught up in each other to care about anything else. You didn't even mention that I was on parole?"

"Hey just 'cause you haven't found someone doesn't mean you can take it out on us."

**Ooo bad move man, at least it is in this story!**

Furry built up inside Reba "Say… that… again…"

Garth smirked, "Hey just 'cause you haven't found someone-" he was cut off as Reba struck him across the face.

"Don't you ever say that again! I don't care who you are; if I ever here that again Lupa help me I will bring pain into your world."

**I'll explain Lupa at the end.**

Now it was Lilly's turn to be mad. "Hey don't hit him!"

"Stay out of this girl! He doesn't know what I lost." She said now choking up. "He needs to learn compassion."

Now they were both shocked at the sudden mood changes. "Reba, what have you lost?"

"Everything" she said barely audible.

Garth and Lilly looked at each other and then back at Reba. "Will you tell us?"

She sighed. "I might as well, but I warn you. It is a sad story; probably the most sad ever."

It all began when I was a pup…

**Flash Back TIME!**

I had just come into the world; my parents first and only pup. When I was young though, probably only a few weeks old, the place I lived in ran out of food. Fearing the worst my parents decided to move on with me. We traveled for weeks without any sign of food. After a month of no food my parents became so weak that they couldn't stand. Before my father died he said 'I need you to be strong and put aside all feelings for me Reba. Remember that I love you and always shall.' I nodded knowing that he wanted me to do something. 'I need you to kill me.' This caught me off guard, but he wasn't done. 'Once I'm dead I want you and your mother to eat my body, and burry my bones next to the river.' My mother over heard this and understood better than me what he was doing. With her urging I…

**Real time**

I-I slit his throat. Reba was now crying as she told her past to her friends.

**Flash back**

Once I had done that I dragged his body over to my mother crying the whole time. She began to carefully eat him with tears running down her face. She begged me to eat, but I wouldn't. Once she regained enough strength to stand she walked over and forced a small amount down my throat. I gagged and tried to puke it back up, but it stayed down, my body not wanting to get rid of the nourishment. I slowly began to sob as she now found herself mindlessly eating what remained of my father. Once his bones were the only thing that remained we buried them just as he asked. A few weeks later my mother made me do the same thing to her.

**Real time**

She was now crying uncontrollably, her tears starting to form puddles underneath her.

**Flash back**

I was alone and weak. My parents had given their lives for me, but in a way took my own. I wondered around again for a few days before I found Janezze swimming in a stream. That's when I stumbled out and heard a scream. I blacked out from there and next thing I know I was in Winston's old den with Eve pouring a berry mixture down my throat.

**Real time**

"From then on the rest is known by everyone else."

Garth stood with a sorrowful face as he walked over to Reba. He wrapped a fore leg around her shoulders. She turned and began to sob into his fur. He said nothing for a while as Reba let all her pain flow from her heart and into her tears. "I-I can't apologize enough Reba. I didn't know any of that happened to you. I am so sorry."

Lilly walked up now and joined him. "You're wrong Garth." He looked at her puzzled. "We both can't apologize enough." She said now gaining an approving glance from garth.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have slapped you for something you didn't know." Reba replied from within garths chest fur. She came back out. "I needed to tell someone, but Janezze wouldn't have understood and I didn't trust anyone else."

She began to walk now that she was out of Garth's embrace. "We need to get to my den. I don't know what could have happened while I was gone. Hopefully Janezze didn't burn anything down." She said with a slightly humorous tone.

**Delilah's P.O.V**

I sat by a stream crying. _Why am I hurt so much from his words? He's just a stupid male!_ As I told myself these things another pang of hurt ran through my body "Why do I care?" I said out loud half hoping for an answer.

"Because you love him." A voice came out from behind me. I jumped and turned around. Janezze came out of the brush.

"I don't love him." I said quickly.

She gave me a knowing look, but decided to let it go. "You know he didn't mean any of the things he said."

"Yeah right. What, did he tell you to say that?"

"Jeez you are hard-headed. He didn't tell me anything other than that if I was gone for more than ten minutes he'd come looking for us." She looked at me as I turned away. "He loves you, I can tell. He is just like every other male his age. Deny, Deny, Deny. They all do it until they are old enough to process the emotion. In fact, you should have seen him after I attacked you. He went ballistic. I got a few bruised ribs and other things wrong with me because of how he reacted." I perked up and stared back at her wanting to hear more. "He didn't run like I thought he would. He stayed and kicked me off of you and into a wall. He didn't stop there though he came over and gave me one more kick before Reba came in and explained everything. After that he didn't leave your side. The only time I saw him leave was to get the supplies that Reba needed to patch up that wound there. It was rather cute actually. Half way through the night when you started shivering from loss of blood; he went over and tried to keep you warm."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing here. "Y-you mean he does care?"

"Of course he does. Why else would he do those things?"

My heart was radiating joy now. I wanted so badly to go back, but I couldn't bring myself to. "Why did he say those things then; they seem to be true by what you say, but why?"

Janezze smiled. "I'd be willing to bet that those are the traits he finds most appealing about you. He seemed flustered while I was asking him."

I had heard enough. "Fine… I'll go back." _Probably going to regret this._

"Good to hear now follow me" she replied with vigor.

**Okay see what some motivation like a review can do to s writer. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written and I fixed the friendship somewhat. As for Lupa, she was the Roman goddess of wolves, also one of the protecting spirits of Rome. And as for the cannibalism… I have no idea where that came from! I was trying to make Reba have an interesting back story and well… I guess I tried to explain why she was a vegetarian. PLEASE REVIEW PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON LIKE THERE IS NO TOMMOROW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know what I have an Idea again for the third time this day wow that is a best. I hope this is a bomb shell for you**

Janezze arrived at the mouth of the den with Delilah right behind her. She peered into the den to see if Charles was still in it. What she saw took her breath away. Right in front of her Charles was on the ground cringing in pain and sweating. "Oh my Lupa! Delilah, get me some water now!"

Hearing the fright in her voice Delilah looked over her shoulder to see Charles on the ground. That was all the motivation that she needed as she scrambled to the stream.

Janezze place a paw on Charles' forehead. She quickly drew it back as a slight burn was felt. _Oh Lupa, what did he do to himself?_ She thought. She quickly dragged him into the den out of the sun so he could get cooler. Delilah arrived a few moments later with a full bark bole of water. **(HAHAHAHA BARK!)** She placed it down next Janezze as she began to gather moss from the back of the cave to wet.

_No. I can't lose another person I care about!_ Delilah thought as she trotted around in circles frantically.

**Back with Reba**

Reba came around a bend with Garth and Lilly in tow. "Janezze! I'm BACK!" she shouted walking up the hill.

"REBA, thank Lupa! Come quick!" Janezze's voice shouted from the mouth of the den.

The concern in her voice put Reba in motion only to be pulled back as Lilly tripped from the sudden jerk of the vine tying them together. "Ow, slow down!"

Lilly got back up and quickly ran by Reba. When she rounded the corner she froze. Right in front of her were two caribou. One of them was lying down and seemed to be in pain. The other was just running around in a circle seemingly freaking out. "What the-" she was again jerked off her paws a Reba ran to Janezze's side to help the one on the ground. "These are your guests! Caribou! You got parole for taking care of caribou! Why are you even taking care of them?"

"Will you shut up I am trying to work here."

"You need me to get Eve?" garth asked.

"No I don't think she would help. Heck she might try to eat him."

Delilah ran over to Reba's side. "You have to help him!"

"What do you think I'm doing? You know what, Garth get her out of here; I will be down in a minute."

Garth nodded and began to get Delilah. When he got there she was beginning to calm down. "You need to step outside." He said.

"NO way, I'm staying here and helping."

The only way you can help now is if you leave. They need their space to work; you'd only get in the way."

"I said 'no', I can stand in the corner if you want me to, but I'm not leaving this den."

Garth looked a Reba. She just gave him an exasperated nod and went back to work. "Fine, but stay out of her way and do whatever she asks. Got it?"

Delilah nodded and went to stand in a corner to watch. She couldn't believe what had just happened to Charles. _We were gone only a few minutes. How could he get that bad so quickly?_

"Okay Delilah we need to ask you a few questions. For starters, was he sick this morning?" Reba started.

"I don't know. Even if he was he doesn't like to show it."

"Okay, has anything like this happened before?"

"Not while I was around."

"Was it something he ate? Did something smell funny that he ate but you didn't?"

"No he hasn't eaten or drank anything since yesterday at the latest."

"What! You mean he hasn't drunk a single drop of water since two days ago?"

Now startled Delilah spoke with a shaking voice, "Yes. Is that what's wrong with him?"

"Maybe, but that can't be all of it. Either way he needs water. Delilah, get the bowl from the back of the cave and get water."

A groan escaped from Charles as Delilah left. He doubled over and curled into a ball as pain wrecked through his body. "Hold him down I don't want him thrashing around and hurting us and himself." Reba shouted. _What is going on here?_

**Well sorry for not updating had to give myself a break. I know one of you has been constantly checking to see if I updated. Anyways. What's wrong with Charles? How can he get so bad so quick? Answers next time.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well for the past few says I have been thinking of how to get myself out of the mess that I've made without sounding weak. Well this is the best I've come up with. So if I sound weak forgive me and continue reading.**

Delilah was standing in the corner as she watched reba work on Charles. _I'm hungry._ She thought to herself. She began to look around for anything that could settle her stomach. Her eyes fell upon a hand full of bright blue berries right next to a bowl with a yellow paste. Her stomach grumbled as she stared at the round, juicy fruits. _One couldn't hurt._

She walked over and bent down to take a few in her mouth. "DELILAH NO!" she froze and looked up at a scared Reba. Composing herself she went over to Delilah. "Those aren't for eating. They're poisonous. Just one would knock you out for a week."

"Then why do you have them here?"

"I was experimenting. I wanted to find an anti-poison to cancel the effects. So far I only got the pain to go away, but that is better than nothing."

Reba looked at the berries. "How many did you eat?"

"None, why?"

"Because there are a few missing." Realization came to her in that moment. She glanced back at Janezze. "Do you think?"

Janezze looked at Charles. "Maybe, but they don't usually affect wolves this quickly."

"Maybe it's different for Caribou."

"Well we might as well try." She grabbed the bowl with the yellow paste. "Hold him down. This stuff tastes horrible."

Garth and Janezze placed his hooves down on the ground and put all their weight on them.

Reba walked up to his mouth with a paw full of the paste. She waited until another surge of pain racked his body causing him to open his mouth in a silent scream. Working lightning fast she quickly put two paw-fulls in shut his nose and held his mouth closed until he swallowed. She let go as did garth and Janezze.

"What now?" Delilah asked.

"We wait and hope that that was all that was wrong with him."

Delilah walked over to his shivering body and laid down next to him. He opened his eyes to look at her. "You're awake!" Delilah shouted. He grimaced as she embraced him.

"Easy there Delilah." Reba spoke. "He is still going to be sore, but now he won't die."

"Wh-what happened? All I remember was being hungry finding a few berries eating them and then massive pain. Now you are back along with Reba and…" he paused, just now noticing Garth and Lilly. "Who are they?"

"Charles, Delilah. This is Garth one of our pack leaders and Lilly his mate." Reba answered. "Those berries you ate were poisonous. Lucky for you I was working on a cure and had one already made. You won't die and the pain will be less, but you will still be feverish and weak."

"What? So we can't leave any time soon?"

"In about a week's time you should be able to walk a normal distance, but for now I advise you not to go."

"One week! How am I going to live through that?"

Garth smiled. "Well I can show you around."

"Uhhhhhh no thanks. I don't think I could handle being near any more wolves."

"Well you better get used to it." A voice came from outside.

"Ah Kate, there you are. I was wondering when your curiosity would get the best of you. Come on in and meet our guests." Garth called out.

A tan wolf walked in followed by a smaller dark grey one. "Hello there." She said to Charles and Delilah. "I'm Kate and this is my mate Humphrey."

They just stared at her and Humphrey. Finally Delilah broke the silence. "Nice to meet you. I'm Delilah and this is Charles." She said elbowing him.

"Wha? Oh, hello." Charles said.

"I welcome you to my pack as our guests. You will be allowed to roam to your heart's content, but try to stay away from the others they may mistake you for a meal."

With that cheery remark she made her way out of the den and back to the pack.

**Well okay I'm done. Since no one has sent a single name in I will give you one more day and if none still show up I'm just going to call it 'White Tale'. And HumphreytheFunLovingOmega, since you're the only one that reviews. I want to know if I should just do a montage for the week that Charles is down and out. Click that review BUTTON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHH PEOPLE FORGIVE ME! I've had one hell of a busy week so here is your update.**

The first couple of days went by slowly for Delilah and Charles. Kate and Humphrey showed up more often and they developed an unlikely friendship. The only thing entertaining Delilah was Charles's attempts to stand. When Reba saw this she took Delilah outside. 'You know you would've been in the same position had I not stopped you from eating those berries. Show some compassion and understanding." Delilah looked down at the ground. Her face bore the same expression a scolded child had when it knew it was wrong. She knew she was being cruel, but he looked so ridiculous falling on his chest. She looked at Reba, tears now in her eyes. "I know what I was doing was wrong, and I am going to apologize." Her eyes then regained the little glint they had. "After he can walk again."

She walked back in the den to see Charles stand up completely for the first time in two days. He looked down still a little shocked, but soon smiled knowing that he was close to being on the move again. When he tried to take a step though he fell flat on his stomach again. Delilah grinned, but stifled a laugh.

By the end of the third day though he was walking all around the den. She kept her end of the bargain and apologized to him. He merely smiled back at her when he heard this. "You know that is the one time I've seen you admit you were wrong." He said with a mocking tone.

"Oh, shut up, and don't get used to it." She spat back playfully

The fourth day came along and the two began to venture out into the woods; not only for fun, but to give Charles the exercise and to plot the best way out of the territory.

The fifth day and sixth were just the same as the fourth and soon it was time for them to leave. "Take care you two." Reba said looking over the young calves in front of her. Janezze and Lilly also said their fair-wells and Charles and Delilah began their search for their herd once again.

**Really short chapter here. I decided to do a montage. Manly because I know most of you could care less what they ate. How they spent their day, and who could honestly care about what time they went to sleep or where they went. Or even if Charles got himself into a bloody mess again. Next chapter will be longer. And I plan on a major twist that will impact the two characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are hopefully I will be able to update more frequently.**

"So where to now?" Delilah asked as Charles and her made their way out of the western territory.

"Well I doubt our herd left Jasper. So let's go from west to east and see if they're nearby."

The two began a low pace as Charles had, yet to fully recover from the poison. The forest around them had started to lose its color as fall had begun to set in. the birds had migrated south and the grass was turning a light brown. The wind blew in the waste land and took the brown leaves from the trees around them. The ground beneath them gave way from lack of rain. It was truly a dead land.

Suddenly the bushes behind them began to rustle. Delilah's hair stood on the back of her neck. She turned and found a bloody trail behind her that wasn't there before. Charles saw it too. They began to follow the trail. The blood slowly became dissipated. And eventually they stumbled upon a small cave. The two ventured in and found the body of a caribou.

**Unknown P.O.V**

Violet and I were walking in the woods together. We just walked and talked. I don't know what it was, but I felt calm around her. Whenever she was near me I felt like nothing could go wrong. The way her dark brown pelt washed out into a bright white around her under belly and head just amazed me. It looked like she had snow on her face and belly. Her violet eyes stood out against her white cheeks and forehead. And the way she laughed… oh the way she laughed. It was a shrill little giggle that always left me smiling. I would do anything to hear that laugh and see that smile she tried to hide when she did. We just walked through the green forest next to a stream. The day couldn't have been any better. Suddenly three wolves jumped out at us. They were black with red eyes and always laughing. It was a cruel laughter. Like they knew they were going to kill someone and enjoyed it. We quickly dashed off farther into the woods. The three gave chase to us without hesitation. The world around me began to darken and violet began to slow down. 'Don't stop! We have to keep moving.' I tried to shout at her, but she just gave me a blank stare. She looked around and saw the three wolves running at us. She turned around and started to head toward them. 'What are you doing?' she didn't listen she just kept walking with that blank stare. I ran in front of her and tried to push her the other way. She just pushed back and tried her best to get to the wolves. Eventually my legs gave out and she resumed her relentless march to certain death. I grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and growled at me. Her beautiful violet eyes were washed away in a sea of crimson. Her muzzle elongated. Her nose became pointed. Her ears shrunk and straightened out she gave me a wicked smile showing me her sharp teeth, filed to a point. She looked at me with those haunting eyes and bit into my throat. I tried to scream, but blood clogged my throat only managing a gurgle. She threw me into a tree and walked over smiling with blood on her teeth. The wolves had caught up to us and surrounded violet and I. 'What's wrong? I thought you loved me? Don't you want to show me how much you love me?' her voice rang mixed in with another, darker voice. She stared down at me seeming to delight in my horror. She smiled and lighting quick she struck my face.

**Same P.O.V**

I shot up out of my sleep screaming bloody murder. The darkness that surrounded me caused me further fear as I thought that I had died. Out of nowhere a hoof touched my shoulder. I turned around still scared out of my whit's expecting the worst. A gentle voice came to my ears, "Shh. It's okay. No one is here to hurt you. Just go back to sleep. You are safe now." I shook as the reality set in. I was only dreaming. I let out a shaky breath and tried to recall what had happened yesterday. Violet and I were walking through the woods when wolves attacked us. We tried to out run them, but they didn't let up Violet was fading fast I knew she wouldn't have lasted much longer. At the next curve I pushed her into a ditch and took off in the other direction. The wolves followed me and began to gain ground. They were nipping at my heels, literally. Blood was starting to run down my legs. Had it not been for a ridge in front of me I would have slowed down and accepted the inevitable, but the ridge gave me hope. If I could have just made it over the ridge maybe the wolves would give up. I just kept running the wolves were starting to wane in their speed as I neared the ridge. As I jumped to clear it I could tell not a single wolf followed me over. I began to slow my pace, but when I looked back what I saw made me nearly fall over. My legs and back were covered in gashes. I was losing blood quickly. I ran to find me a place to stay. I ran through the forest ignoring the dead ground. When I found a cave I was so exhausted that I just collapsed. And that is when the dream started. Out of the silence the gentle voice rang, "Do you have a name?"

It took me a moment to respond. "Eon." I said. "My name is Eon." A soft warm body pressed against my side. I looked over and found only a shadow of another creature. I assumed it was a caribou because nothing else would have helped me. "Thank you." I whispered. Before I dozed off with the comforting warmth

**Well in case you haven't read my spoiler. I do have plans for Eon. Big plans, so get used to seeing him around a lot! I think I really did a good job with this chapter. A little shorter than I would have liked, but hey I'm just getting back into the rhythm of writing so give me a break. I would like to thank the seven of you that have been reading along with me and please forgive me and my slow updating. Forever your elete.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people this is going to confuse the small minded. So I will explain what is going on in the chapter. I am completely separating the flash back from the story so it will be in third person. Now that that is cleared up. Who is Eon? Well I'm here to tell you read and enjoy.**

The sun peeked over the mountains, its golden beams of light piercing into the pre-dawn chill. The tendrils of light wormed their way through the valley below bringing life to the plants and animals. Its rays filtered into the forest and into a cave onto a sleeping caribou calve. Delilah opened her eyes to the blinding sun. She gasped and closed her eyes from the sudden pain, but slowly reopened them. She looked around the small cave that housed her and her friends. There was a small puddle in the back with moss growing around it. Small leaves clustered in piles around the cave. Charles was sleeping near the back with his back facing the sun. But where was Eon? She looked around the cave wondering where her injured friend had gone. Her eyes settled on the mouth of the cave where a shadowy silhouette laid down. She stood on her legs and stretched the stiffness acquired during sleep out. She walked over to where he was and lay down beside him. He was sleeping still allowing her to look him over for the first time. He had a very dark brown coat, almost black, that faded to a lighter brown as it ran down his side. The coat was speckled with startling white dots that congregated into small clusters that were scattered along his back and legs. (Imagine the night sky if you will.)He was of a medium build with long slender legs.

She laid there and waited for the sun to wake up Charles so she could go eat. She didn't want to leave Eon here without someone to watch him. He was still weak from loss of blood. As she waited she looked around the clearing that the cave was situated in. the flowers where starting to wilt. Fall had begun to set in. more in some areas than others. The trees surrounding the clearing where bathed in a bloody red with yellow mixed in. Eon stirred next to her. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes. He groaned and stretched lifting his head he looked around and stopping when he saw Delilah. Fear came into his eyes. He tried to stand but quickly collapsed. "Whoa. Hold on there. You still aren't strong enough to stand like that." Delilah said.

He stopped his struggling. He raised his head and again looked at her. "I've heard that voice before." He just stared at Delilah now with a confused look.

"That was probably from last night. You woke up screaming so I tried to calm you down. It worked pretty well; you fell back to sleep almost instantly."

"Yeah that must be it." The confused look was then replaced by a sad one as he looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just miss home."

"Where is home sweet home?"

"With my herd."

"Tell me about it."

He wanted to protest but thought better of it. "Alright. Let's start from the beginning. It all started when I was born…"

**FLASH BACK!**

The field was painted a burnt orange from the rays of the setting sun. The breeze rushed through the grass making it seem as though it was on fire. A scream pierced through the air followed by a relieved sigh and a slight cry. A mother had just given birth in a herd of caribou. Over the week many mothers had given birth making the numbers of the herd swell to a very large size. The young calves and new mothers were crowded around the center of the herd watching the new born try to stand. It stumbled over a few times before finding its footing. The elders began to shoo away visitors so the mother and calve could rest. When the crowd had cleared another new mother came over to them.

"Well hello there little guy I'm Marcy, a friend of your mothers." The calf ran behind his mother and peeked out from behind her. He noticed another shape behind Marcy.

Following his eyes she looked behind her. "Oh, and this is my daughter Violet." The shape peeked out from behind her showing the startling violet eyes that were her name sake. Her white face showed a slight pink as she blushed. The young calf ducked back behind his mother, but over taken again by curiosity he soon peeked back out to find Violet's face right in front of him. He jumped back and scrambled to the other side of his mother. Violet looked hurt but proceeded to ask, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I haven't thought of one yet." His mother replied for him. She quickly looked over him and noticing the odd dots all over him she devised a perfect name. "Eon, yeah that's good Eon. His name is Eon." She said working the name around her mouth.

Violet looked back at him, "Hello Eon." Eon stared back at her. His timidness had left him and he now came out from behind his mother. "H-hello." He stuttered.

The two adults looked at each other and back at Eon. They had never seen another caribou learn to speak that quickly. Eon just kept saying hello, but with no real meaning to it. They realized he was just imitating the word. Violet giggle each time he said 'hello' which only seemed to encourage him. "He he. Good now can you say 'goodbye'."

Eon again stared at her and when she repeated the word he quickly spoke it back. Their parents were amazed at what they were seeing. Violet had taught Eon a few words already, and they were beginning to start playing around with each other. Violet being the stronger one was able to win most of the games, but Eon didn't seem to care he was just having fun. The new parents just smiled and watched their kids play along. It was obvious that they were going to at least be friends. Suddenly an alert was sounded. The two adults looked around worried and then they spotted the two wolves lurking around the herd. They quickly picked up their kids and ran.

Eon was startled by his mother's panic and soon was put back on the ground to run by her. She led them toward the woods only stopping to encourage Eon to go faster. Out of the shadows three wolves came and forced Eon and his mother away from Violet and Marcy. They were being herded toward the rest of the pack. When his mother realized this she started to turn, but the wolves snapped at her heels causing her to veer back. Her mind was racing. She knew that if she could out run the wild dogs that she could easily get away, but Eon was still too young and couldn't keep up with her. No matter what she did she knew that it was either her or Eon. She kept running, but Eon was beginning to lose what little strength he had. She was desperately looking for a way to get her son out of trouble. He eyes chanced upon a rock ledge that over looked the valley. An idea came to her. She veered far to the side she was being forced to. The momentary confusion was enough for her to slip through a small hole in the line of wolves. Eon soon followed her on her mad dash for the cliff that housed the ledge. She reached the base and quickly began to push Eon up the cliff until he found a small ledge he could stand on. When she tried to follow him though, the ledge was too far up for her to get to. She jumped and jumped with all her might. The wolves were beginning to close in on her for the kill. In one last ditch effort she ran at full speed and planted her hooves into the side of the cliff and launched herself up. She was able to get her two front hooves over the ledge. She started to pull, but was beginning to slip. Eon reached over and started to help her keep her grip. When she started to make ground on the few feet she had left to pull herself up a sharp pain erupted from her back legs. She looked back to see a wolf hanging from her back leg. She looked back up tears in her eyes. She knew she wasn't going to make it. Another wolf jumped on her. She began to cry as she looked up at her son to see him crying too. Her hooves were now at the very edge. She was barely holding on. She looked into her sons deep set eyes. She tried to sum up all the love and affection she could into that one final eye contact. He grip loosened and she fell down to the ravenous wolves below. Eon screamed and cried as he watched his mother fall to her death. He was forced to sit there with nothing to do as they killed her and dragged her body back to the pack that they needed to feed. He screamed and cried wanting her to get up and run away like she had earlier. Before the wolves disappeared into the shadows of the giant trees that housed them one looked up at the crying infant caribou. In those eyes he could see pain and regret, but also something he didn't expect, understanding. The wolf turned around and walked back with its companions into the forest. (Yeah I decided I'm not cruel enough to make him watch them eat his mother.) The young caribou cried his pains away. He had known his mother or only a few hours and already she was being taken away from him. How could intelligent creatures stand by and watch a child screaming for his mother, how could they bring themselves to kill her right in front of him? He waited on that ledge with tears pooling beneath his feet. He didn't know what he was waiting for. He just waited. Eventually a cry could be heard for him. Someone was looking for him and his mother. He didn't know how to respond he just shouted out into the night. No words were made by his shouts, but the intention was clear. Soon Marcy and Violet appeared beneath him. Marcy looked up to find him, but when she didn't see his mother. She feared the worst.(rightfully so) She helped Eon down from the ledge. He immediately ran to violet and cried into her shoulder. (awwww I'm crying just typing this) violet stood there and let him cry. She didn't know how to help. She just knew that he needed a shoulder to cry on. Marcy eventually came over and nudged Eon. Her sad look told him it was time to go. Before he left he looked back one last time at the clearing and cliff that took his mother and said. "Goodbye."

**Flash back ends ='(**

Delilah stood in shock as she looked at Eon crying. He had never told anyone before about his mother dying even violet. She knew his mother was dead, but not how she died. He let himself lean over and cry into Delilah's shoulder. He had watched his mother die one of the three caribou that he had ever truly loved. He was a wreck to say the least. He cried for a good ten minutes before he stopped himself he lifted himself off of Delilah's shoulder and took a shaky breath calming himself. He just stared out at the dead clearing. Silence enveloped him and Delilah. They just sat and stared. When he had calmed himself down enough he dared to speak again. "So tell me about your family."

"There isn't much to say. Dad left before I was born. Mom is still around. I didn't grow up with many friends just Mark and Charles what else do you want."

"Wait, Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Tall scrawny, goody-two-shoes?"

"How did you…? No! No, no, no, no, no. you can't be from the same herd."

"Well I don't know about the same herd, but I do know Mark."

"Ugh. God what he did to me still pisses me off. Where is he? When I get my hooves on him…"

"He's dead."

**BAM! And another bomb shell explodes on the Delilah gang. Well I don't know about you guys, but I think I killed this chapter. That is the longest and saddest chapter I have ever written. In fact if I don't get at least one teary eyed review. I'm gonna cry myself to sleep for the rest of this week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all I'm hoping to kill this chapter too, but with how tired I am and my chest hurting I have no promises.**

Delilah starred up at the clear brisk autumn sky. She didn't notice the dancing array of colors around her or the seemingly on fire forest. She just stared. She didn't take anything in nor did she want to. Eon lay beside her not knowing what to do. He hadn't known that Delilah was a friend of Mark's. He had rarely seen mark since they were born, but every time he did he had enjoyed it._ I shouldn't have said anything at all._ He thought to himself. _She seems to be taking it well, but I don't know her so she could be ready to explode._

"So…" he began gingery, "you seem to be taking this well."

Her trance broke and she looked at him. "I am just… oh words cannot describe. I'm sad and angry that he died, but at the same time I'm calm. To be truthful, I don't know how to react. Sure I've seen a few caribou brought down by wolves or die of old age, but this is different. For once it is someone I was close to. I want to just take back everything I did that ever hurt him, but to know that I can't." she paused and shook her head. Her mind was racing around. The times she had gotten Mark in trouble, and how he always, despite whatever his mother did to him, came back acting like nothing happened. She couldn't count how many times he had been bruised or cut doing whatever she wanted to do that day. Sure they seemed insignificant, but she knew that the small amount of pain was her fault. That wasn't enough to make her silent though. She thought back to when they were separated and she was left behind. She missed him and the only way she could justify that was by revenge for leaving her when she was 'attacked'. Now she didn't know what he had gone through in that week and a half she was gone. She imagined him wondering around with his mother and other friends, but she knew that he punished himself for what he believed were his mistakes. Had he blamed himself on losing her? To say the least the thought disturbed her. Had she made him suffer involuntarily? Did he wonder 'what if I had stopped her from going?' These thoughts weighed down on her. She felt compressed and short of breath. Her one real friend growing up had left the world without her saying goodbye. She felt guilty.

Eon shook her slightly. She startled from the sudden contact, but didn't pull back. He looked in her sad eyes. "I can't say anything to make you feel better. Hell I probably shouldn't have said a thing at all." She smiled slightly. "But I can tell you he died happy."

She looked down as a tear ran down her muzzle. It stopped on the tip of her nose and seemed to hesitate to leave its home, but gravity tore it away from its safe haven it had known its whole life. She watched as the trail it had left began to dry. Its home had withered away leaving only the small amount of salt in the tear behind.

Delilah looked up. Eon's emerald orbs looked at her. She seemed to lose herself in to eyes. She followed the slight swirls the color had to them losing herself deeper and deeper into his gaze. He stared back at her soft eyes. A spark went through Delilah's body as she began to have an odd sensation. Her eyes half closed themselves and a smile soon spread across her face.

"Well good morning you two." Charles said. He rudely pushed his way between the two. Making them break eye contact. Delilah blinked a few times before punching him in the arm and regaining her look of playful anger.

She stood up and began to walk down the path to a haven of green grass. "You two get to know each other while I get something to eat." She said over her shoulder.

Charles smiled at her as he watched her disappear down the path. When she was out of eye sight his smile melted and he quickly turned to Eon. "Alright, what are you playing?" he said with bitterness in his voice.

Eon stunned by the sudden poison looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Uh, no I don't. Otherwise I would already answer."

"With Delilah. What are you playing?"

"I'm not playing anything with her." He said now defensively.

"Then why does she seem so gloomy this morning?"

A look of worry crossed his face before he regained composure. "I think I will let her tell you. It's not really for me to give up."

"Fine, but stay away from Delilah." He said warningly.

"What for?"

Instead of answering he just turned his head and stared down the path. He retained a deep scowl on his face.

_What did I do wrong?_ Eon thought to himself._ He had only talked with Delilah and this guy was acting as if I had strapped a target sign to her and pushed her out of Jasper._

The two waited in a tense silence for Delilah to return. "Can I at least get a name from the one who threatens me?" Eon spoke up.

"Charles." He said practically spitting venom with it.

"The name is Eon, Charles."

When Delilah returned she could sense the tension before she even got to the mouth of the cave. "I take it you had a good talk then?" She said trying to release the mood. Charles nodded he then stood up and walked down the path. "Where are you going?"

"To get some water." He said plainly. She could tell it was forced.

"Alright," she waited until he was out of ear shot and walked over to Eon. "What did he say?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Other than his name was Charles, he said two other things. One being what did I do to make you look all gloomy this morning-"

"Did you tell him?"

"No. now will you let me finish. And two to stay away from you."

**Yeah… not cool Charles anyways I have made it over a hugge hump in the middle of my path to being an author. I have reach the double didgets in chapters. Hurray! 'Party rockin' In the house tonight, everybody just have good time.' Song quote. See all my dedicated readers next week or tomorrow or never again. You don't know.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people. Sorry for those of you who got two alerts that I had added chapter 11. I put chapter 11 up, but I downloaded the wrong chapter. Now it is fixed so enjoy chapter 12**

**CHARLE'S P.O.V.**

_I can't believe those two. First off I wake up to find Delilah crying at the entrance to the cave with Eon right next to her. And when I go ask what he told her he refuses! Oh, no! You don't get off messing with my friends like that and then not telling me why they were upset. _I thought to myself as I drank the cold spring water. The clearing around me was bare of any grass and I was beginning to feel like I was being watched. I brushed off the feeling and continued to drink trying to calm myself down before I went back. My rage was still boiling inside me when I turned around to head back. The water had lessened the burn inside of me enough to where I could now think about Eon without thinking of a way to kill him. I walked back up the trail with my head down thinking. _What could've upset Delilah enough to where she was in tears?_

A twig snapped to my left. I spun around to see three wolves staring at me. Two of them were glaring at a smaller one and snarling. Taking the moment of hesitation I ran back to the cave. They looked back to see me half way up the hill. I ran for my life and the hope I could warn Delilah and Eon before they caught up to me. When I ran into the cave I found Delilah glaring daggers at me. She stomped up to me and was just about to say something. I didn't have time for whatever she wanted to say. "Wolves… here… followed… me. Got to… go... NOW!" I said between breaths. Her look melted back into a serious and concerned face. She quickly woke Eon and ran out the entrance with me in tow.

The wolves had just reached the top of the hill when we came out. I nudged Delilah down the opposite side where the brush was thick. She turned her and Eon in that direction aiming for a slightly clear area. We ran for life itself, yet despite that the trio gained on us. The branches and underbrush became a blur as I forced on more speed. My legs burned with the effort of mowing my way through the dead vines and leaves that littered the floor. Eon and Delilah weren't faring much better. They both were exhausted, eon especially from the loss of blood he had last night. The wolves just followed the trail we made through the brush quickly gaining ground. I frantically looked around for a clearing or a trail we could follow to give us the advantage. I spied a small cluster of bushes that were still green. I had a gut feeling about those bushes. They seemed too vibrant to be at the bottom of a forest. I yelled Delilah's name and turned making sure she would follow me. As I burst through the bushes I ran into a small clearing with many trails leading outward. A small wooden human structure sat in the middle with other wooden structures growing from the ground. A small vehicle that humans used to transport things and themselves was parked near it and a few humans were unloading supplies. Two children ran around with sticks pretending they were swords and fighting each other. The scene was an ideal suburban picnic, but it was masked by the panic in Charles. Here were the two deadliest species that he knew of in the whole world. Now he was caught between the teeth and the claws. He made a split second decision and ran out into the clearing hoping the humans wouldn't kill him or his friends. His sudden outburst caught the family by surprised and they didn't react to him until he was down another trail. He glanced back and saw the man reach for his gun. He slowed down and watched as he loaded the gun with the small bullets that he had heard of. He doubted they could stop a caribou, but those that had been shot were never heard from again, so had took no chances and hid in a bush. The man strolled out into the middle of the clearing. Delilah and eon rushed out of the bushes and he raised his gun. He didn't shoot, but he stayed at a ready position until they passed him. When the wolves came through he pulled the trigger followed by a large _Bang!_ A wolf crumbled to the ground blood pouring out of its mouth. The two that remained retreated from view. The man stood at guard holding his gun at ready. Eon and Delilah ran right by me so I popped my head out and called them over. They joined me in the bush and watched the scene unfold. The man lowered his gun and turned around to walk back toward his vehicle. The wolves jumped out of the brush and maliciously killed him.(No detail needed) after they were done the focused back to their hunt. The body of their friend could wait. I knew it was only a matter of time before they picked up a scent and found us. So I devised a plan that would help my friends escape. Knowing what to do I looked at Delilah and focused on her.

"I'm sorry for everything Delilah, for getting you separated from your family, for saying those hurtful things back with Janezze, everything."

She looked confused, but when I stood up and walked away she must have caught on. "Charles no!"

Her shout was enough for me to pause, but I needed to move before they picked up their scents. I looked back one more time and tried my best not to cry. I stepped out on the other side of the brush, "HEY IDIOTS OVER HERE!" and took off in the other direction. Tears streaming down my face.

**So this is a goodbye to Charles. Didn't expect that did you? I mean really who would've thought that I would get rid of a main character that seemed to mean so much to the plot? Well I did that's who! I want at least one angry review out of you anonymous readers!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
